They are my Sons
by Venti Lavendelle
Summary: 1110's job is like the brother of the macrophages. He takes care and trains the next generation of white blood cells, turning children into natural bloodthirsty fighters. But over the time, He really can't distiguish a line between mentor and father. Parental bonding between 1110 and young wbc squad.
1. Chapter 1

1110's job is like the brother of the macrophage's to the young Red Blood cells. He takes care and trains the next generation of white blood cells, turning children into natural bloodthirsty fighters.

But over the years, he can't really distinguish a line between mentor and father anymore.

Enjoy baby wbc squad.

* * *

When 1110 was first asked if he wanted to train the young myelocytes of the next generation, he would have gave it some thought, or politely refused.

Not many White blood cells take the job.

And the most important factor was never patrolling to kill bacteria. The one reason they were made for.

And yet, here was 1110, flipping over the papers of his clipboard in search of his newest team.

His last team just graduated, becoming Band cells and transferring to the hands-on course with the White Blood cells on duty. The course was rougher than the ones for myelocytes, the Band cells would work side by side with the adults to kill bacteria, only they had to be supervised.

1110 supposed it was also made to stimulate the killing savagery instincts.

Learning what bacteria do is one course. But furiously hating their existence had to implanted into the core of their brains.

It was quite necessary for the role.

And yet, even with all roles he could follow, he chose to be the caretaker for the early borns.

It was actually the nice Macrophage at the bone marrow he visited a while back that suggested he would be a good caretaker.

He was having a stroll on that day. Coming back from work after being asked about the mentorship when he's pulled to side by a young macrophage, asking if they can have him dress up as a bacteria for a school activity lesson. The kind macrophage held her hands together and apologized after coming to a last second decision.

Out of his kindest for all cells, he couldn't refuse.

He had seen the little red blood cells for the first time. The adorable children eyed him with wonder as the starting Macrophage introduced him to the class. It was a wonder for him as well, he had only seen the platelets repeatedly on duty.

It was fascination he'd never experience. After all, the older Red blood cells were….a bit wary of him.

And yet, 1110 would always try to engage to be a gentle person. It was quite difficult being drenched in blood though.

So after putting on a germ costume that goes over an entire arm with its horrible face, he yelled like the bacteria he would be chasing to their deaths. The children ran screaming for mercy as they hid. He felt a bit giddy and evil scaring and corning these poor children to the plastic cupboard walls, but at the same time he was marveled by how well they listened to their mentors instruction. To run away and hide from bacteria like they were told to do.

After a little lecture from the macrophage, they all saw him a bit frightening, so he crouched down and put his best smile on display. Some giggled while others crowded around him as he picked one of them up the air and playfully bounced the child as they laughed in glee.

At that moment, the children's warmth became special to him. Seeing young cells laugh and play before they work into the real world was something precious to him.

A cell should never lose who they are, but they should never forget the time of innocence have left.

The young Macrophage had told him he was really fit for the caretaker role.

And here he was, in the bone marrow school waiting on instruction to receive his new team, ultimately taking her advice.

"1110!" A voice belonging to friend of his makes his way towards him. "Waiting on the new batch of runts, I see."

"1033? Your assigned a new team as well?" His colleague back in his younger days had decided to become a mentor. 1033 was more loud and headstrong, yet his care for others was admirable. Towards the children, he became more of an overprotective parent, even if he keeps denying it. He's still not sure why 1033 decided to take the job in the first place, but knowing someone in the department sure helps him relax.

"Well," the white blood cell with the short ponytail crosses his arms, "The body is still developing, so the system has to have a bundle of white blood cells ready at standby."

"I see…" 1110's recent team was only held for some time until they moved to the higher course. There wasn't much to teach them as they were transferred quickly. "So what's happening to the new Myelocytes?"

"There rearranging the whole thing. We'll get a mix of older and early born myelocyte for each team."

"Really?...That explains this." 1110 held up his clipboard, flipping through the papers of his next team. "My new team is scattered in numbers, and according to this I'll be receiving an extra over after some time."

"They're mixed?"

"Yes, but 3 are almost in the same timeframe." He reads the list from oldest to youngest, "U-1146, U-2001, U-2048, U-2626, and the one coming much later is U-4989."

"That's quite a range. Especially to the younger one."

He agreed. His last team were much older than his new team, except for one of them.

"That older one…., shouldn't this one already a Band cell?" His companion peered down at the papers.

1110 had seen the list many times. His batch of Myelocytes were old enough yet too young for the stage. The body truly was slowing down. And right at it's beginning, the system was pressuring for more fighters.

But it seems some have been held back for some reason…

"Well, no doubt some are already mature like you, huh?" His colleague grinned. "Guess you won't have too much trouble."

He smile, eyeing the names of the new faces he'll be see everyday from now on. "I hope so."

* * *

He stood besides the other four mentors in front of 25 new Myelocytes awaiting to be grouped in one of the five teams. 1110 looks around to all the white hair children staring at the adult with curiosity and awe.

He had no way of knowing who was who. They were going to role call from each of their lists to identify each child to the teams. After each team has been identified, they were to leave immediately and head to the training ground for a proper introduction to the course.

1110 stood on the last end line besides the mentors. He would call for his team in the very end. But at that point, whoever was left was automatically with him.

1033 next to him held his clipboard next to him. He would call in fourth for his team. "Seems like I mostly have U-1500 to U-3800..", he mumbled.

That was quite good range, he thought. 1110 didn't think anyone else had anyone much younger Myelocytes coming in. For now, Myelocytes born in the U-3000 were the early borns at the moment.

Until a few weeks from now.

The mentor in the first of the line started the address the crowd. The opening ceremony started.

"Attention!" The crowd of white hair heads jolted in his direction, "I am U-1009. And next to me are the mentors that will training you before you all become Band cells. Each of you will be stationed to one of the five divisions…"

The First mentor goes on about the training and what their expected to go through to become white blood Cells. 1110 pays attention to eyes of the Myelocytes. Some are paying attention while some are drifting off into space. Some are taller than others and some are look as young as if they had barely learned to run.

He eyes one of the boys in the back whose looking at the ground. The moment he looks up, their eyes meet. The shy boy immediately looks away.

He throws him an apologetic smile. 1110 didn't mean to scare him.

At the moment, his colleague, 1009, starts his list, mentioning to the crowd that if there name is called, they step out of the circle and behind him.

One, two, three, and once you know it, one team is already heading out. As the second division mentor calls his lists, 1033 whispers to him, "Hey, that kid has no eyes."

1110 throws him a puzzled look when he searches through the crowd to see what he means. A boy stands in the middle with his bangs covering both of his eyes.

Huh….He's never seen that hairstyle before.

"He's not going to be able to see if he gets out there." 1033 points out.

"I think it's fine. He came here perfectly fine, after all." The children came escorted by the Macrophages. They didn't hold their hands but each and every one of them walked inside the bone marrow with ease.

1033 mumbled in doubt but shook it off. He was waiting for the third division mentor to finish, readying his lists. The group of boys grew shorter and shorter. The shy boy from earlier hasn't left and neither has the boy with no eyes.

His eyes catch another as he was surveying whoever was left again. A boy with one eye in public view while the other was hidden under his hair, almost like the other boy. His gaze is stoic, only for sometime does he hold his stare until he looks away.

It seems many of the boy were in a way mature, he can tell just by the gaze. But nevertheless, introverted towards others. If he wants a good team, he's going to have to manage their sociability a bit.

Or at least make them feel comfortable with one another.

Trust and companionship was important.

Soon, 1033 is reading his list. The shy boy from earlier cuts through the crowd and head over to his colleague. Looking at him more closely, his hair was wildly curly and his bangs were steered to the right. 1110 thought it was good thing, the boy could learn loosen up once he was with 1033.

Four more boys follow him, and it's easy to see who left. 4 boys, including the stoic and hidden eyes, with another boy with narrow eyes and another with no bangs at all.

He smiles to his remaining mentees. 1033 pats him in the back. "All yours partner."

He addresses to his papers on the clipboard. "Alright. Even if it's quite obvious, I do want to double check." He warmly chuckles. Accidents do happen sometimes.

"U-1146." A hand raises in the air, and it's the boy with one eye. The stoic gaze again.

He was the oldest.

He nods, "U-2001." A boy steps forward, eyeing him with his bold eyes to signal his approach. Another boy who seems strictly silent.

The motivation to make this a good team was only firing him up more.

"U-2048." The boy with narrow eyes lightly raises his hand. There not strict or stoic. More of a curious glint with a hint of an attitude. Over the time he's been training, reading Myelocytes became sort of habit. And for a good reason. 1110 was almost always right about what kind of attitudes or personality children had.

Mentoring has done that to him.

And, if he was truly correct, that meant 2048 wouldn't have a problem getting along with the others.

He let his smile take control again. "Last but not least," looking over at the boy with large bangs, "U-2626." The no eyes boy smiled immediately. A mischievous and giddy persona he could see behind that smile.

He's got quite a team.

"My name is U-1110. I will be your mentor in training you all to become proper White blood cells in the future. Let's all get along, okay?" The boys nod, and head off to follow him into the training courtyard.

* * *

The day went rather smoothly.

He learned a lot from his newfound team. Especially in teamwork and communication.

They had a Ropes course ready for Myelocytes, ones involving practice laps and problem solving techniques when faced against the other teams in competing in a competition.

1146 immediately took lead when solving a problem, the others listening to his suggestion. 2001 made sure everything was possible and assigned everyone to their roles they were more comfortable with. 2048 as was the assisted in helping first, alongside 1146 who would also tackle the problem first without hesitation. 2626 didn't talk much, but he made many hand gestures and was the riskiest of the group, tripping over the ropes course and running into problems without looking ahead of his step. But because of his actions, the others learned and created solutions to avoid countering the problem he had.

A good work ethic they had. And with only knowing each other in a few minutes had really surprised him.

Right now, they were all in their bunk beds, getting some shut eye for tomorrow's lesson plan.

He was patrolling around the area for a while before he heads to bed.

His group was split.

2001 and 1146 were quite and intelligent workers. 2048 and 2626 were risk-takers and vibrant. But they both held a hesitant aura to themselves.

Trust.

Their loyalty to the project was impressive. But trust in another was only beginning. It felt like something was missing. Something to unite them as a compatible team. Something that could give them more trust than time.

1110's mind kept wandering throughout the night.

* * *

The next couple of days are the defense lessons. Learning how to fight off bacteria but learning the basic fighting stances and techniques.

The young boys are equipped with wooden knifes. Full of loose weight yet can still pressure against pain for only a few seconds. 1110 had to demonstrate a few fighting stances and action swings in order to show his team how White blood cells fight in the human body.

1110 dodges a punch from 1033, his demonstration partner, with his team on the far side, watching the fight for note taking.

His partner leans back and comes at him at full force, 1110 prepares his knife and draw against the blade coming down to stab him, two knifes colliding in the glint of metal. He kept striking the other, throwing every punch and countering every kick that came his way. 1033 was grinning, "I haven't fought you in a while, have I?"

He smiles, "Not since we graduated." Twisting to the side to deliver a kick to his head. Knowing 1033, he'd slyly move back to grab his foot from reaching his face.

The moment he feels his foot stop in midair, following the momentum he used swinging his leg, his upper body arched, one hand on the ground as he twist his body to swing his other leg for another blow. 1033 raises his elbow to block the kick before coming close to his chin, steps back and lets go of his other foot. Swiftly coming on his feet, 1110 backs away. He breathes a bit, eyeing his partner to see if he was okay.

"You sure know how to put on a show, 1110." 1033 grins.

1110 started and nervously chuckles. "Well, I thought it was a good defense tactic."

Now realizing the situation, maybe its too difficult for a Myelocyte to do. He felt the rush of the fight get to him.

He couldn't help it, 1110 was no longer patrolling and now lives to train and become better since fighting antigen is his secondary job.

"So that's the basics of countering a germ. Remember, throw punches and kicks first. The other has to block…" 1033 is talking to his team, as 1110 turns to his.

His team is frozen, staring at him in wonder and amazement. He blinks.

"Mentor! How did you do that?!" Exclaimed 2626

"Was it a double kick? It was defense move, right?" 2048 excitedly questioned.

"That was defense….but also offensive…." Observed 2001.

"Are we allowed to try it?" 1146 raises his hand to politely catch his attention.

Oh boy. Maybe he shouldn't have went all out….

He clears his throat. "I believe you all heard the other mentor tell his team the basics. Only punches, stabs, and kicks, alright? I don't want you to try anything to extreme for now."

His boys looked down and groaned. 1110 claps his hands, "C'mon on now, we need to practice first, that's the important part. We'll start off into teams, two against two. Them switch partners, okay?"

They all nod. "Alright, 1146 and 2001, your partners, 2626 and 2048, your partners, ready your starter knives and begin!"

Immediately 1146 and 2001 shared some distance between one another and took their stance. They were both cautious and took swings when there was an opening. 1146 took more chances. But 2001 was immediately quick to block his attacks.

Two very cautious fighters. 1146 was more bolder in going in. 2001 was quicker on defense.

He takes a look on the other side, 2048 is watching his step as 2626 is aiming at every second. It's more chaotic then the other two. However, much more progressive. 2048 is attacking when 2626 is letting him and 2626 takes a break to counter against 2048's attacks. He's smiling while dodging, so he believes it's why 2048 looks like he's putting extra force into his strikes, really wanting to hurt him.

And it's time to stop. "Switch!" He orders, before anything gets out of hand with those two…

"I can go." 1146 offers himself up to head over to the other side.

"Okay." 2001 nods.

"I'm gonna go." 2048 says, walking away from 2626's giggling. The narrow eyed boy is clearly annoyed at the youngest.

 _Oh boy._

This was going to be _quite_ an evening.

1146 stands in front of 2626. 2001 takes his stance against 2048 as he does the same.

"Begin!" 1110 yells.

Hopefully everyone is able to still learn in this round.

He takes a good look at 2001 dodging 2048's attacks. As 2001 swings, 2048 tries to catch his plastic knife, and brings him close to knock him with a punch. Both boys are hit simultaneously in the stomach and chest. They stagger back, 1110 heading over to make sure there okay.

But before he says anything, they immediately go at again.

Huh. It's looks like they're alright.

It was common to get right back up after a hit. He unconsciously smiles.

They were learning! The warm satisfactory inside of him boiled and nested right in his heart.

A small crash catches his attention. He snaps at the other two boys, 2626 was on the ground, clutching his arm as 1146 hesitantly steps forward, looking at him for help.

1110 heads over quickly next to 2626, whose raised his head to let him know he's there.

"Hold on," 1110 raises his arm to see any injury. A simply light bruise forms. Nothing that's too alarming.

"I'm okay! But I'm not done fighting yet!" 2626 gives him a cheeky grin, his teeth showing.

"Well…., if you really want to," he looks back at 1146, whose watching over them, "It would be alright with you?"

1146 quickly nods. "I didn't mean to hit too hard…." He mumbles, glancing to the side to hide his face. He comes over in front of his fighting partner, extending a helping hand.

1110 smiles and back away, the situation is fully resolved and by the hands of his mentees no less.

Before he even looks away, 2626 takes 1146's hand, like he's supposed to,

And pulls him down to square him in the face.

The two boys are wrestling on the ground as 1110 tries to pry them apart.

2001 and 2048 just shrug at the scene.

* * *

It's been two weeks of training the Myelocytes. While there is still more work to be done, each member is now able to throw a good punch and kicks within defense techniques. Not only that, his team was now more open with one another.

Just a little.

It seemed like 1146 and 2001 still kept themselves. But 2626 and 2048 would always converse and play with one another. The two would invite the others and they would play as children normally would, laughing and yelling around the fields outside the bone marrow schools.

But towards training, they would act as their professional selves. Of course, it was expected, but 1110 would have like it more if they were much looser around the class. He knows the boys wouldn't act out of line towards the course, but he suppose they could smile or act friendly towards one another during class. Without disturbing the course, of course.

So today, he gets the test that out.

Today was a basic drill of the usual norms of being a White blood cell.

Eating bacteria.

The revolting yet necessary role they have to do daily to get rid of its terrible flesh from the body. Myelocytes can't stand it at first, but they have digest it at any early age to understand how important feasting and getting rid of antigen does for the body.

He had told his team to wait at the training grounds outside the bone marrow while he brought the "surprise lesson" out.

He dragged the "surprise" by one of its dead arms, its corpse clung behind his back. He walked out into the yard, where his team spots him, seeing their expression turn from calm to a realization of anger.

"It's a germ!"

"Let's kill it!"

"Yeah!"

1110 blinks. Wait-

The boys are running in his direction with their starter knife yelling at it's demise. He puts up hand to signal them to stop. "Hold on- all of you wait-"

2626 tugs the germs arms and stabs it with his knife. "Take that!"

2001 hits the legs of the dead antigen in mad fury. "Die germ!"

"Boys please, stop, I have to-"

He feels another tug, 2048 yells at his right, pulling at one of the legs. "You'll never take our mentor away!"

…Oh. They think he's in trouble.

He would chuckle if his boys didn't actually think he was in mercy of an antigen.

But the thought was adorable.

Suddenly, 2626 reaches his back and begins hitting he antigens chest, the other boys climb higher and _oh dear,_ it's getting troubling _._ 1146, who he didn't see before, begins pulling while they try to conquer dead germ on his back.

1110 thinks its time for a wake-up call.

He shakes the antigen and the kids behind him and shifts back, throwing all 4 boys back tumbling to the ground, covered beneath the antigen corpse.

They're screaming of confused fury.

"It's on us! We gotta kill it!"

I can't see it! Die you germ!"

"Don't let it get away. We have to save mentor!"

1110 sighed as he watched the futile bumps under the antigen's flesh increase by the rage of their fury. Hands on his hips and shaking his head, he wonders if the boys will find out the obvious.

After a few moments, the bumps stop, he continues to stand there until he hears 2626, "Guys….I think we killed it already."

1110 barks out a laugh. He hears the boys shuffle and exclaim at his voice. He hoists the germ up and smiles down at his shocked students.

" _Boys_." With an amused yet warning tone, "As much as I appreciate being rescued and thought of after going against an antigen, I did tell you all to _stop,_ didn't I?" He raise an eyebrow to his students.

They all looked down, feeling guilty about not paying much attention to their mentor.

But 1110 preferred to have his team in spirits. "But, I will say it was admirable to see you all take on this antigen without hesitating. Just like proper White blood cells."

He sees the light shine in their eyes. He smiles.

"Now back to the lesson. You all have to digest at least one third of the antigens flesh."

1110 is still amused as their expression take a dramatic _shift_ from what they just heard.

* * *

"Hey! Get back here!" 2048 yells as he tries to chase 2626 into the field. The boys were in the middle of playing tag. 1146 was running from the other two and 2001 was just surveying his colleagues. A few minutes ago, 1146 tripped, only because 2626 pushed him to hard. He could sense a sort of protective aura around 2001. He was making sure his teammates were okay. Even if that meant he would stay behind and just watch.

1110 was about to go over to tell him to join, until he hears someone running to him. He turns back to sees 1033 making his way over to him. The shy curly haired boy from the sorting ceremony is on his trail.

"Hey!" He waves at him. He's got a grin on, clapping his back as he comes close, "You got a special delivery at the office." He whispered.

Special delivery? What did he mean-

Oh.

Oh!

"The other boy is already here?" He whispered back.

"Yep, I'll take care of your team once you get back."

1110 nods. He looks back at his team staring at him, noticing that he was about to take off. "I'll be right back! Mentor 1033 will watch over you." He ran inside the bone marrow school, looking back to catch a glimpse of 1033 teasing them about a "new addition" as the shy boy from his team is confronted by 1146….

* * *

A lone boy sits on a chair swinging his legs back and forth. He keeps listening to a lot of adults talk about a lot stuff he doesn't understand. The newborn Myelocyte swings his head as if a melody entrances his mind.

He's really bored.

He inwardly groans. He wants to do something right now!

He checks the hallways and then back at the door where all the adults are in talking out who knows what.

The coast was clear! The unruly white hair boy takes off in the hall and sprints towards an exit. Somewhere to where he doesn't have to sit all day would just be fine with him.

* * *

1110 makes it to the office where the senior white blood cells and macrophages are all huddled around discussing terms as they turn to his arrival.

"1110."

He tips his hat, "Macrophage. Nice to see you."

"4989's outside waiting for you."

The name, which he kept remembered until the day the boy would arrive.

He waits as the White blood cell senior leaves through another door to fetch his other student. He kept thinking about how to greet him and try to ease any an alarm he might have about meeting the team, until the White blood cell senior comes back empty handed…..

* * *

The bored boy travels out to a big courtyard. Admiring all of its glory, he runs into it, his hands out reached to enjoy the air. He keeps running blindly until he smacks into someone and tumbles down on top of them.

He groaned and clutches his head. "Ow…"

The body beneath him gets up and pushes him away, but helps him stand while clutching him. "Watch where your going!" The boy in front of him scolded.

"It's not my fault!" He defended.

"Yes it was. Your eyes were closed." The older boy points out.

The shorter boy pouts, tears in eyes brimming as he looks down. It really was his fault.

"Hey now, already being mean to each other is a big no-no." An older adult comes into his view, carrying a small boy whose hiding his face from everyone. Three other boys circle around him, tilting their heads at the newcomer.

"You….," the adult holding the boy in his hands looks at him clearly, "You we're not here before…"

The older man crunches down to his level, still cradling the scared boyin his hold. "What's your name?" His tone was more hushed and composed. A soft expression replaced his harden features.

"U-4989!" Suddenly the kid had brighten up in having the delight to say his name.

The older man with the short ponytail blinks a couple of times, dawning the face of realization of who the boy was. And raised an eyebrow after realizing why the said boy was put here in the training grounds. "You ran away, didn't you?"

Hearing the accusation, the curly haired boy pouted. "I got bored! I hate doing nothing." The boy defended himself.

* * *

1033 thinned his mouth and raised an eyebrow above his lidded eyes. Unamused, he raised his other hand, while still clutching to his introverted student, to give the new Myelocyte a light chop on his head.

He can tell the kid was a troublemaker.

The boy wince and exaggerate the pain. He was a kid after all. The two Myelocytes from his friend's team chuckles at the smaller kid's punishment.

Not only did he do that for running from the adults….

But his poor 1110 must be having a heart attack right now.

"Alright." He says standing up, "let's have all of you go back to recess." He looks at the new boy and gestures for the rest of kids to come close. "Let him play, okay?"

1110's students nod and 3437 squirms in his arms.

* * *

1110 dashes to the courtyard.

All of the other seniors can't find the boy in the building. Not even macrophage saw him walk by.

But she suggested he may have gone outside, a option that has likely happened.

He runs to the nearest exit and burst through the doors-

There's a group of children hat he knows is part of his team. 1033 had his youngest member in his arms and there's 4-

No, 5 boys on the field, with the exception of 2001 watching the scene. 1146 was right behind 2626, and 2048 was running from a boy who was chasing after him.

All of his students were playing tag.

 _All of his students_.

He was so sure the boy that he hadn't seen before that was running around laughing and yelling to get the rest of his boys was the official other member.

U-4989.

1110 is walking towards the group, 1033 waving him over as 2001 takes notice and announces his arrival to the rest of the team.

"Hey! Mentor's back!"

1146 and 2048 slow down from running, their head turning in his direction. 2048 is still running from 4989 until he stops as he takes notice of his teacher coming by. 4989 creeps towards him and sprints to catch the other boy off guard-

Until he trips over a rock and falls face down.

The _alarm_ in his head goes off as his legs accelerate to get to the poor Myelocyte on the ground. 1033 turns his head slowly as if he heard a strange sound behind him and started when he saw a _Myelocyte down_.

He and 1033 rush over to help, but it's his team that make before they do. 2001 and 1146 hoist the boy carefully on his knees. 2626 and 2048 dust off the dirt on his clothes and hair.

The both of them stop in their tracks.

"Are you okay?" asked 1146.

"Yeah! Didn't you see the rock there?" 2626 playfully scolds him.

"Your hair is full of dirt. Don't move." 2048 keeps dusting the young boy's hair.

"Next time, be very careful, okay?" 2001 gently warns his new team member.

4989 just blinks. His hands rub his teary eyes.

"Teacher! We need some napkins!" His team of Myelocytes call him over. 1033 gives him a knowing smile and heads off with his own student still in his arms. He had forgotten to ask how his student was, deciding to find out in a later time. He walks towards his team and suddenly has an idea.

* * *

Water sprinkles down at the Myelocytes as they winced at the neutral temperature water drenching their bodies. 1110 had realized all the boys were covered on dirt, besides from 4989, from playing in the field. 2001 hardly had any dust, yet he complied to the same treatment alike his fellow team members from feeling left out.

"This is normally how we wash ourselves," the main instructor explained, "Usually, from the blood of the bacteria we kill, but White blood cells must always wash up if they get dirty." Adding the fact that they should prioritize the uniforms at all costs right below killing germs.

While being sprinkled with water, hardly any of the students moved. 1146 and 2001 kept their eyes closed as water slipped through their skin and rid of all the dirt of their clothes. 2626 and 4849 were splashing water at each other, both staying in the same spot. Hardly taking notice of the water splashing their head and down their backs. 2048 kept soothing his hair so that it didn't lose its form.

Soon, 1110 gave the hose a twist on its top corner, stopping the flow of water coming out.

"White blood cells can heat up just fine on their own, especially when the body gets cold, we're able to move to still destroy bacteria." Dropping the hose, the mentor gave them a warm smile. "That being said, I'm going to get some towels since your all not fully developed. I'll be back, play nice."

Just as 1110 heads off, 4989 immediately turns to his older teammates. Shaking his hair to get rid of any droplets, 2626 and 2048 put their hands in the air to stop the incoming rain.

"Don't do that!" 2048 scolded him as 2626 grinned at the boy shaking like an animal.

2001 and 1146 calmly watch the scene.

"Hey," Addressing the others with a brilliant idea, "Let's have a water fight!"

1146 tilts his head at the suggestion. 2001 narrows his eyes. "That's not a good idea, mentor will be back soon."

"Huh?" 2048 couldn't process what he just said. But 2626 grins. _"Your on."_

* * *

1110 was humming a tune while carrying the towels when he sees his team, or 4989 in particular spray everyone in the face with the hose he used earlier. 2048 was shielding himself with his hands, not that it helped much, and somehow 2626 took a second hose from nowhere and started battling with 4989. 1146 and 2001 tried to take the hose away but they slipped in water.

The whole scene was a chaotic mess.

4989 gave every one no mercy with the hose.

His lips twitch in a forceful smile. It's time to end this charade.

"4989, put down the hose please-"

A fountain of water splashes his face as the disintegrated substance drops around his shirt.

Thankfully, his eyes were closed at the time. He runs a hand to wipe away the substance.

But his smile was gone.

He opened his narrow eyes at his team. They were all staring at him with frozen silence.

"He started it!" 2626 pointed a finger at the culprit. 4989 froze like a deer in headlights.

"He helped!...and they let us do it!" Pointing at 2626, and the rest of them. His team was taken back but kept quiet as they were too busy staring at his face. They all kept pointing at the other, the hose still retaliating water.

1110 lets his stare reign for a while, having even 1146 and 2001 alerted and on edge, until he shuts his eyes gently and lets out a sigh.

Opening them once more, he walked towards the hose and shut it off. His team eyeing him warily for his next action.

1110 heads over to 4989 and kneels down to his level. The boy is wide eyed, extremely nervous that he's holding his breath in front of him. He stares at him for a while and lifts up a hand. 4989 shuts his eyes and turns his head away, awaiting whatever he's going to do.

But it stays silent for a while. 4989 slowly turns his head, one eye cracking open-

1110 sends a flick of pain to his forehead with his fingers.

"Ow!" The boy winces as his hands rub the spot on his forehead.

"4989." At his voice, the boy perks up. "You may have fun whenever you want," The boy blinks and lightens up at the fact, "But, you have to listen to me, okay?" 1110 made sure his tone was authorized yet as gentle as possible.

"Okay…" The defeated tone of the boy makes him feel guilty, but that goes away when the light and warmth in 4989's eyes comes back. "Next time, I'll aim better!"

….He had a feeling it wouldn't go so swell next time. But 1110 chuckles. He can hope it will.

"And you all," addressing the team, giving 2626 _the look_ because he helped as well, the boy was nervously grinning, "If someone's out of line, it's all of your jobs to make sure everyone stays back on track."

The four of them look to the ground and apologize for letting things happen.

"You're all a team." Looking at each and every one of them.

"Your not going to be working cells _separately_. Your going to be proper white blood cells _together_."

The faces of his boys turn to each other and nodded. Realizing that they would be seeing each other from now, they'd have to look out for each other. "Right!" They chorused.

His lips twitch upward. "Good. With that being said, I don't believe we've properly introduced 4989 to the team yet, haven't we?" 2001 started, clapping twice, and soon everyone followed. 1146 smiled and 2626 cheers loud for their new team member. 2048 scoops up a handful of water from the ground and sprinkles it above 4989 like confetti. 4989 jumps up and down in glee, his hands outstretched, giggling at the attention. 1110 claps and proceeds to wrap everyone in towels.

* * *

Notes!

I introduced 1110 in my last fic, Love on Wires, and decided he needs some serious spotlight.

Also, thank you again to the reader on that review section for the correct number for WBC teacher.

This is my take on the WBC squad on growing up and caring for another due to a mentor who treated the team as a family. A bond of brothers between them. While still making sure they're disciplined. How white blood cells are raised won't be based off the manga. I'm going to try some new things. But, if anyone wants to help out, pointing things out that are helpful from the manga(i have not read, yet), I'm all ears.

I am weak for parental relationships.(I'm pretty sure it shows…XD) 1110 is father material I'd like to expand on.

This will probably be in three parts. Plus an extra involving the episode where baby red blood cell meets 1146. Only in 1110's perspective.

I created two white blood cells that aren't from the manga. 1030 and 3437. 1030 is a friend I wanted to make for 1110 to talk about their experiences with another and for 1110 to relax with when he's not teaching. I'm not going to make too many mentors, but 1030 will be refereed to as the other mentor on screen when available.

And 3437 is my creation. He'll be mentioned a few times just as a student in another team. He's a lil shy white blood cell whose too introverted to talk to anyone. I may include some parental moments with him and 1030 if anyone's interested.

It wasn't shown, more vaguely implied, but 1146 tried to talk to 3437….and the poor boy was too scared to answer back and ran to his mentor for help.

I hope those two are interesting characters. Even if there not the main dish of this fic.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

1100's team is getting along and becoming comfortable with one another

But there are some boundaries to break and some to leave alone.

Trust is quite a mercenary.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Stop that."

What? I just thinking-"

"No, you cannot use another weapon other than a dagger, 4989."

1100 lets out sigh. The energetic boy was now giving him the puppy dog eyes. In his hands was a stick from a nearby tree branch with the Myelocyte's starter knife taped to the front. They were outside during a combat lesson today and he finds 4989 taking out a weapon bigger than his hand. The alarm in his head took a slight shift when he saw the stick.

Sometimes ago, he doesn't remember when exactly, but his youngest student starting using other weapons. Weapons made from just about anything. From spears to axes made from cardboard and things he usually he found on the ground.

Today, it was spears.

While he applauds 4989's creativity, proper White blood cells only use daggers.

And it's getting a bit tiring hearing the other mentors tell him why a Myelocyte is out a control with literal sticks and stones in combat.

"It can be an awesome weapon! Those germs won't know what'll hit 'em!" 4989 ran his hand excitedly along his craftsmanship.

Oh dear.

"We tried telling him. But he makes them in his free time." 2001 says with a tone laced with an annoyed dislike for the bizarre creation. Behind him with his arms crossed in line with the rest of his team was their tilted and amused faces. Except for 1146, who was simply frowning.

He politely raised his hand.

"Yes, 1146?"

"How come we only use daggers?" He asked.

"Yeah! Why can't we use other cool ones?" 4989 cut in, his hand still clutching his spear like project. 2001 was creeping up behind him and snatched his makeshift weapon away. 4989 glared and tried to reach as 2001 hovered it in the air.

How come? The question never really surfaced in his mind before. White blood cells always use hand held daggers. That's their hostility towards the germs. Of course, other weapons would be ideal…..

But 1100 supposes the immune system wouldn't be any different if they used the same weapons.

"Every immune cell is very different, even if we are related, we all have our own methods on taking down bacteria. It shouldn't matter how, as we all have the same job in the end."

The shine in 4989'S eyes glinted at the statement which could mean he really can use other weapons...

"Ah but," 1100 looks at each and everyone, especially 4989, "Does a White Blood cell really need other weapons other than a dagger? Are you all saying we are not strong with that alone?"

"No, of course not." 2001 shouted with confidence.

"A knife is all we need." 1146 nods.

"Yeah!" 2626 and 2048 exclaim.

1100 turns to 4989 letting out grumbled sigh. "I guess…." He admits with little defeat, but 1100 can see the glint in his eyes as only he knows is going to come back anytime soon.

As he's wondering how to motivate him to only use blades, 2001, who took 4989 makeshift spear, wears a sweet yet not so sincere smile as he raises his leg and breaks spear in half. 4989 freezes before he screams for his lost possession.

"YOU MONSTER!"

The rest of the morning is 1100 prying 4989 off of 2001.

* * *

Later that day there was more combat training for Myelocytes in the Bone Marrow courtyard. All of them were taking turns with their starter knives slicing threw the air and trying to score a hit on their opponents. Since his total number of student equaled an odd number, one of them had to sit out and wait. But 1110 suggested that waiting time could be use to learn from the movements or to help cheer and give advice to either side of the fight.

At the moment, 2001 was held at the sideline. He was watching both fights with his fierce eyes. 1100 noticed that his eyes were trained on 4989 the most.

Since 4989 just joined the ranks, he needed to be on par with the group in battle stances.

However, up against 1146, he was proving difficult to even touch him.

Which was reasonable. 4989's footing was out of place, his swings were unsteady, and his defense was wide open. He knew 1146 is quite aware, so the older Myelocyte doesn't act brash to end him right there.

No. His team have become a bit protective over the youngest.

1100 hears 2001 shouting at 4989. "Keep your arm steady, don't go in too quickly!"

1146, ever the generous boy, doesn't take advantage of 4989 looking somewhere other than his opponent. He too, wants to help him get better.

"I got it! Just give me a second." He shouted, coming at 1146 with unbalanced blows from all over. 1146 frowned as he effortlessly dodged.

2001 throws his hands in the air in an exasperated sigh. 1100 can hear him grumble that he doesn't listen at all.

Alright. Let's change plans.

1100 claps, every movement around stops and heads turn his way.

"Let's switch, 2001 against 1146, and 2626 against 2048. 4989, on the sidelines."

4989 groaned, "Aww, but why?"

"We take turns, it wouldn't be unfair to let someone stand for too long." He explained.

"You'll come back soon." 1146 gives him a small smile.

"Yeah, don't cry about it." 2048 teases.

"If you want to lose that badly….." 2626 starts but 1100 gives him a side glance.

"C'mon, all of you line up." 1100 heads over the 4989 as the four boys break into teams and take their stance. The youngest Myelocytes sits on the ground with his knees meeting the tip of his chin as he stares with his large innocent eyes.

"Hey scamp," he teases smiling at the boy's curious raised eyebrow, "Let's pay attention to the team's here, okay?"

4989 nods and eyes the teams, more specifically, 1146's and 2001's fluid and planned movements. "Look at the way 1146 goes at 2001." He holds his finger to glide and follow along with 1146's movement's. "The way he holds back with enough time to defend against his opponent, and come in with the most effective move set."

He's aware his words make 4989 confused.

"So, 1146 is gonna win? Is he the strongest?"

1100 chuckles as he pokes 4989's forehead. While the oldest was one of the top fighters, it wasn't relevant to this lesson. "Its not about strength. It's about patience and timing. Learning about your opponent most of all."

Confusion still is written all over 4989's face.

Hmm. Then lets try this, he thinks. "Do you think all germs are weak?"

4989 blinks. "Uhh...Yeah!"

"Why?" He challenges him. Or more so his mindset.

"Because we can kill them! Because no matter what we can take them all down!"

His lips curve upwards in a slight smirk. Yes, all germs were destructible in the hands of the White blood cells. It was an optimistic and reasonable approach to the thought. His student really had knack for seeing the creative and positivity in things. But ultimately, he needs to see the reality of the situation.

White blood cells were strong and immune.

But death is death. And every pathogen is different.

And if not careful of what they are,

They have the advantage in killing you first.

But death right now is too much for his students. 1100 has always been a soft caring man. He decides, maybe just this once to bring the topic of death of fellow comrades and massacre of infected cells for another time.

When their much older.

Getting back at the topic in hand glancing at 4989's awaiting eyes, "Sometimes Germs can do things we can't do. That we can't stop." The flicker of fear mix with curiosity passes through the boy's eyes. "But," He stops momentarily to look at his other students; 2001 dodging and keeping up with 1146's momentum while 2626 is blocking and countering 2048's attacks head on with sheer determination.

"We can always be well prepared with knowledge of the enemy before hand. That's how we win. Not by strength alone, but by learning."

1100 unconsciously looks forward with fond smile, unaware of his youngest student gazing at him in admiration.

"Hey mentor."

He turns to face the Myelocyte standing next him.

"Yes?" he's slowly coming back to reality.

4989 gives him beaming smile, his eyes dead set serious. "Let me fight."

"Uh, actually I think we're almost done here. Everyone's had a turn already-"

4989 grabs him by his small hands and shakes him like a rattle. "Pleeeeeeease!"

"Okay, okay, okay. Just one more round."

1100 sighs and amusingly watches him go up to 2001 and ask for a duel. The rest of the group crowds around yelling and cheering for both sides. While the stronger opponent is obvious, his heart warms in proud glory as 4989 tries to follow 2001's movement's and get at least one hit in.

It happens in a flash, 2001's lips curve.

* * *

" _Ugh I hate this!"_ 4989's says as he stuffs his mouth with dead flesh of slain bacteria.

"Stop whining. It's not that bad if you get used to it." 2048 was getting tired of him complaining as they ate. Granted, it was only the second time for him eating dead pathogen, but it obviously wasn't quiet with him around. 2048 silently hoped they could get it over without any distractions.

Even if the vile yet satisfying aftertaste was complicated to go through.

"It's not that bad." 1146 was almost finished with his share. "Just focus on getting done."

4989 groaned in frustration but complied and picked up slab piece and ripped it with his teeth. He turned over to 2626, the second youngest in the group who was silently cutting up pieces of his pathogen share with his starter knife while having a piece held in his mouth.

"You like this stuff?"

The hidden eyed boy shrugged.

4989 suspiciously tilted his head. 2626 was the most mysterious member out of the bunch. The only sign of emotion would come from his mouth, and when frowned, one could only speculate if he was serious or angry.

But without the eyes of emotion, one could only be left guessing.

With the sheer obliviousness of privacy and subject, 4989 asked; "Why do you hide your eyes, 2626?"

2626 freezes in the spotlight, the others stop their feasting, looking at the hidden eyed boy.

2048 took a minute to agree. "Yeah….How come we don't see them?" He looked at him suspiciously. The thought of hiding a part of yourself seemed a bit…too untrustworthy.

And they were a team. It throws them off balance between them if one of them was hiding something about themselves.

"I like my hair this way." Hands flew up to protect his hair covered eyes in a bashful attempt. A strong silence washed over them until 2001 barked at them to get back to eating.

"We have to be done when Mentor gets back, remember?" 2001, with two pieces of pathogen fleshed devoured in a minute, was finished. 1146 was about ready as finish second, with 2048 close at hand to be third. In fourth the place would go to 2626, as 4989 still kept glancing at the eyes he couldn't see under those bangs…..

* * *

It wasn't long that 1100 was heading back to his team after they cleaned up the pathogen corpse. He had a small chat with 1030 and other mentors except for one of the them about supervising a field day or having the Myelocytes see what the White Blood Cells do when in combat.A sort of job shadowing at an early age.

This has been done countless time before, but he's always worried that the students would be in radar to immediate danger once they step foot outside the bone marrow walls.

1030 proceeded to tease him and call him a worried old man.

He sighed. His students came into view once he stepped foot into the courtyard. They had all managed on finishing their own share of pathogen he assigned to each of them. Though that may be far from the truth. He felt lips curve at the memory of 1146 accidently saying he ate 4989's share so he didn't have to suffer, the mortified expression he had when he apologize simply for trying to help made him give the boys an _extra_ ounce onto their plates.

Hopefully, they've learned to take it like the young men they are.

"All done, I assume?" He checks for any pieces left.

None. Even the youngest have their rows cleaned out. If he had to guess by the body language of patiently waiting for his return, 2001 and 1146 just have finished first.

Before he announces the agenda for today, 2626's has his hand clutching to his bangs in a shyly manner.

"Everything alright, 2626?"

His fourth youngest student silently nodded. 1100 arched his eyebrow. It was 2626 that was a mystery to see through. He couldn't see the depth of his eyes or the way they shifted along with the smile. He had a good hint of everyone's personalities and expressions, but 2626 was an enigma to still solve.

To the normal view, 2626 was another mischievous boy who loves to be entertained. Playing with 4989 and annoying 2048 and 2001 is what he did best. He was serious in his fighting and knew he was overestimating himself in combat.

1100 could read his body language.

But behind those eyes, he didn't know what _really_ lies underneath. As a mentor, he should know everything about his students.

But he is a man that will respect the up most privacy, regardless of what cell they are.

The watchful eyes of his students except 2626, are waiting for him to address anything regarding 2626. Before he opens his mouth, the glimmer in 4989's eyes concern his gravely. 2001 is also looking at his direction.

"We have a little field trip happening in the evening today."

"Huh? Really?!" 4989 jumps up with newly found energy at the word _trip._

"Where are we going?" 1146 asks.

"Are we going to see the other cells?" 2048 excitedly was hoping to get to see the cells at work. But his student also has a strange glimmer in his eyes at the words _cells_.

He is now terribly and mentally nervous for a reason that has yet to hit him.

2001 simply stays silent from the rest. And 2626 looks the other way, readjusting his bangs to no one's discretion.

* * *

It was simple. They would make round trip through the upper veins of the body and back. Only seeing the White blood cells and Macrophages at work. His students would stick close by at all times. They were all allowed to wonder a bit, but not completely out of sight.

They were making their way outside the bone marrow area and into the short roads that would enter the larger passageways.

Behind him, alongside 1030, his team followed suit right alongside 1030's team. Everyone mostly kept to themselves, except for a few from 1030's team were chatting alongside 4989 and 2048. They were the most social in combination with other cells. Then there was some of other teams that were closed off, hands and eyes simply straight laced. 2001 and 1146 were the same. And then there was the one short boy with unruly hair who was looking at the ground than walking.

"Woah! Those buildings look huge!"

"That's where the normal cells live."

"Who are they?"

Someone from 1030's team voiced out as a nearby female red blood cell came into view. She was going to make a turn until her eyes caught sight of the Myelocytes behind them. She squealed on how adorable they are.

1100 covered his mouth, trying to hold it in but he breaks chuckling as 1030 loses it.

"Isn't that ironic? Guess they like us more if we were cute, huh?" 1030 chuckles.

"We're all children before we grow into our roles." He said, "Though it would be nice to be treated like that." He joked.

Their behavior towards the bacteria didn't sit well with the Red Blood cells. The local non immune cells didn't try to understand their roles nor take in who they were on the inside. The prejudice was a norm to go through.

More red blood cells crossed their path, some whispering with the same prejudice he's heard over time about himself and the students, and some at least hopeful simply because their were little kids.

"Hey, there's Macrophage." He waves over to the female powerhouse as she sweetly smiles in there direction. They come to a halt when she greets them.

"Oh my, I didn't suspected you all out here so soon.", She looked over the Myelocytes with an adoring expression, "And you two have been doing such a good job grooming them!" 1030 grins and he smiles back in a nod. She smiles again, this time at the kids. Some of them tilt their heads in curiosity or simply stare.

2048 was smiling back with a pink tint in his cheeks.

The wink he gave her made him sweat a bit.

"Well, if your looking for the Neutrophils, they are on your left towards the liver. A few germs came through so please very careful."

"Don't worry, we've got it covered." 1030 reassured.

"Everything will be fine. Thank you, Macrophage."

As soon as they managed to walk a good distance after saying goodbye, his team felt oddly silent. With a quick glance at his side-almost all members of his team were running back to where Macrophage and her other female friends were happily chatting and cooing an enlighten 2048 with an adoring smile.

2626 asked him what's wrong before he turned around to see his friends left him.

* * *

" _Excuse me_."

Excuse his anger and embarrassment at the moment if you will.

"Oh White blood cell, is this charming little Myelocyte yours?"

" _Charming"_ is what he'll _want_ to be once they get back _._

"Yes, but I believe I must take him now." He feels a vein twitch from the side of his head. Keep your smile 1100. Keep your smile...

The women awed in disappointment, wishing to spend more time with his flirtatious cute student. His other students had tried pulling him away, but earlier the female cells were cooing the rest of his team.

4989 would bashfully grin alongside 2626 as they were huddled around them. They were busy telling them jokes or anything that had interested their little minds.

Of course, 4989 rambles about his amazing weapons.

1146 blinked at their approach, turning away to shy at their adoring gazes. As kind and stoic as he was, being called cute shook him a bit. His eyes never left the ground. He felt a little bad for him.

And his second eldest kept far, _far_ away from the where the macrophages couldn't touch him. 2001 did not like being touched in any way intimate.

He sighed. Being huddled around by mother figures was _not_ part of the field trip for god's sake.

Needless to say, when he said it was time to go, 2001 and 1146 immediately took shift leading the way, much to his amusement. 4989 and 2626 waved goodbye at the Macrophages, and he patiently stood waiting for 2048…..,

Who decided to kiss Miss Macrophage's hand and stare at her with those _charming_ eyes of his.

 _No._

 _Not today, 2048._

1100 marched up and drags him away before he does any further damage to embarrass him.

* * *

4989 saw the White blood cells at work killing those awful germs with their cool daggers. He doesn't listen to Mentor say what kind of bacteria they are, what their names are, and what they do. He's too busy looking at how the grown ups slaughter without a second thought.

They were so cool!

He wanted to be as good once he was a White blood cell.

His eyes flicker to his teammates next to him eyeing all of the white blood cells below them. Mentor took them up above roof of a building not just to see the white blood cells below but to also learn how roads come and go when stuff happens.

2626 was titling his head to the side while watching the superiors.

Could he really see?

The question hasn't left him until this morning. And he needed a way to work out his plan without Mentor noticing…..

* * *

1146 was eyeing the white blood cells from the roof,

But he mostly looking at certain kid his age.

The shy boy from the team whose Mentor was friends with his. The other team decided to observe the superiors on ground level.

1146 was silent himself at times, but the boy hadn't talked at all to him like last time. He had hope to say hello today when they were next to him in line with his other teammates, but the unruly haired boy was busy looking at the ground. He thought it was rude to bother him.

But there was something about him he didn't understand.

Something told him something was wrong. An instinct he couldn't quite piece together why.

He blinks as he sees the boy move away from his own team and leaning near his Mentor's leg…

Is he trying to hide?

He shook his head. Maybe he was just scared? He didn't have a reason to hide from his own team, he thinks. Mentors are supposed to bring them together. 1146 wanted to make friends but he wasn't sure how….

Before he looks away, mentor's friends pats the scared kid's head, a tint of black flashes in his locks.

* * *

It's been peaceful so far.

1100 enjoyed answering questions from his students about the work White blood cells encounter and the what ifs, if there's any. How to approach certain ones and what to do if the other cells of the immune system join you.

He smiled at 2001 and 1146 genuine interest for knowledge and safety. They also knew that they spoke for the whole team at times. 2048 was mostly interested in the battle tactics, and 2626 mostly wanted to learn more about the other immune system and where they lie with the others in sociability and accessibility to enter the battlefield. The second youngest had told him who are the back up in case the macrophages and white bloods are down.

"Well, perhaps the late ones to arrive at the scene are Killer T cells."

"Huh? But they always say how great they are." 2626 tilted his head at the new information. They had come across the boastful cells colliding with the white blood cells in battle. The arrival was very late and untimely. But nevertheless, they still arrived in time to at least help.

"So they like to brag?"

"They still do there job, 2626." He said sternly.

Looking around to see if anyone was nearby, he pressed his finger against his small smirk, "But we're still advantageous to our timely manner."

2626 grinned. As the first responders of an incident, 1100 felt the need to have pride in arriving early. The pride of slaughtering to take home the glory primarily belonged to them. A few other questions were raised as he answered them to the best of his ability. Time went by and it was expected of them to head back to the safety of the Bone Marrow.

* * *

Arriving at the Bone Marrow's courtyard, Mentor had left them for an hour of play before he came back for another lesson for them. 1146 and 2001 began chatting, 1146 looked a bit unsure, but 4989 couldn't tell. 2048 wanted to nap, resting against the ground after walking a lot. 1146 and 2001 were also sitting on the ground. He's tired too.

But this was the perfect time to execute his plan.

"Hey, 2626!"

2626 was holding onto his starter knife and spinning it in the air.

4989 needed some action.

"Let's race!"

The other boy tipped his head and grinned. "Your on."

"Stay in the courtyard!" 2001 yelled.

"Yeah, no pushing, I'll be watching!" 2048 hollered.

"Have fun." 1146 threw them wave.

4989 and 2626 took their sprinting stance, no doubt that they knew where to run and come back. But 4989 had other ideas. At the last minute, he whispered to 2626 in a hurry.

And they were off.

* * *

Both of them dashed to the field, and at the last second, when nearing the doors inside the school, they sprinted into the Bone Marrow school building. They ran through the halls and passed the doors of the classroom before any mentor came out to see whose making the ruckus inside the building. With a stroke of luck, they ran like two troublemakers across the school with no obstacle in their way.

Except for a small detour 4989 has planned.

At an intersection, 4989 took the right and 2626 took the left. The goal was to meet at the end of the school through like a maze and never taking the same road alongside each other. If they were split up, it'd be a lot more interesting to find the finish line.

It was also enough time to get his set up ready. Running across a couple of doors, he went inside a supply closet to get what he needed. A bucket of water was waiting idly for his plan to begin. He carried it as he ran across the halls in a straight line and looked to see if 2626 might have passed him

Everything was going perfect!

He told 2626 to take zig zag like directions inside school, never going down a long hall so they wouldn't see each other, and come back to the beginning of where they left off, the same entrance they had used to entered the school.

He carried the bucket of water and went into a small hallway and pulled a stool over at the corner. Carefully, with shaky limbs holding the bucket, he manages to stand on the stool. Holding the bucket for dear life, waiting for 2626 to arrive…

Then he hears it. Rapid footsteps drawing near…

4989 grins for the scene he longed to see in his head. A chance to see 2626's eyes! He shifts his weight on the bucket, positioning it to be ready to launch-

The footsteps grow more audible to his ears and he can't help but to smile in glee.

Right there!

He gives it to 2626, letting the water splash his face.

2626 tumbles back. The slippery water on the floor makes him lose his balance. 4989 jumps off and hurries over to 2626 whose still in shock and in confusion. On the ground, 4989 moved 2626 and pushed his bangs aaside-

2626 slapped his hand away and turned away.

"Let me see your eyes!"

"No!"

They wrestled on the floor both trying to break the others defensive. 2626 bangs move, already soaked, he sees the hue of his eyeball-

Until 2626 pushed and kicks him off of him.

4989's back landed on the ground with a thud. It stung. But he immediately pushed his pain aside to get up and see what 2626 is hiding-,

Until he freezes at the sight.

2626 was rubbing his eyes, his bangs were pushed aside. But he still couldn't see his eyes. His friend let out a whimper. Water was on his face but….

Some streaks on his cheek didn't go away.

He feels his heart turn as if someone pulling it. "Hey, are you crying-"

"N-no! I'm not!" 2626 harshly turned away from him. His hands still on his eyes.

4989 saw the water on the ground it made him dwell in a bad feeling. He didn't know what it was but he didn't feel good. At all.

"….I only wanted to see your eyes." He mumbled.

2626 still had his back to him. He stubbornly refused to look at him. The sharp pain in his chest made him feel worse.

"They weren't that bad…" He looks at the ground. 4989 didn't mean to cause him harm-well, not too much harm! He thought 2626 would laugh and frankly, give in after the whole thing.

Now he just feels bad.

"What _the hell_ is this mess?"

Both boys turned to find a mentor standing above them with his arms crossed.

It was their mentors friend. Or the ponytail white blood cell.

 _Uh oh_.

"You again." He eyes 4989 in amusement, "Still being a troublemaker, huh?"

He chuckles before his shoulders tense.

"You really like making 1100 lose his brain cells, don't you?"

* * *

"I wouldn't think anything of it, 1146."

"You're sure?"

1146 hasn't expected that. Usually 2001 would give him some insightful answers.

But it looks like he was brushing off what he saw today.

"I think….there's something strange with that kid."

2001 hums in question. He couldn't give him a clear answer.

"Why don't you let Mentor know? Maybe he can tell you what's going on."

2001 gave him a side glance. And quickly looked away. His younger teammate started getting up from the ground after sitting for too long.

"If something's wrong, Mentor would tell us. It's nothing to think on, 1146."

1146 took his advice to heart.

But something in him wanted to disagree.

Before he can say anything, 2048, who was done napping, yelled, "They're back! And….,"

2048 behind them held back a chuckle.

"They got into trouble!"

Immediately, he, 2048 and 2001 jumped up to be greeted by a mentor of another division, one they recognize as their mentor's friend, carrying their other two teammates like sheep under his arms.

2001 groaned. "…I can't believe them."

1146 simply stares at his two younger teammates who looked like they went through some river and tried to fight each other in it. He can tell from 2001's scowl that he too was thinking what Mentor would say about this.

* * *

It wasn't long till he arrived at the scene. 1100 was enjoying a cup of green tea to refresh himself.

And 1030 had intercom him that his students were fighting and water was involved.

He's rushing to the scene, quickly reminding himself to lock the doors of the school before he leaves. He makes that mental note in all of the chaotic worry. He cut his break short by running towards the marrow(and he was not far) like a mad man.

Dear god his students! They-

 _No- 4989 has done something._

His instincts are screaming. He loves the childish boy to death but he knows.

 _He just knows._

 _Should he find it funny or unnerving on how his instincts are not leading to anything other than one name?_

When he finally gets to the courtyard, 1030 stands among his team. They were in a silent huddle. 4989 and 2626 had towels draped around them and were not looking at each other.

What in the world had happened?

"1030."

"It's alright," With a wave his partner tries to reassure him, "no wounds or blood. But this guy," his eyes giving away the perpetrator(who he already knew), "decided to prank 'no eyes' with water." 1030 points 2626 who had smaller towel on his head. As he got closer, 2048 was the one holding a bundles towel or different sizes of the group. 2001 had his arms crossed and 1146 was simply staring at the scene before him.

1100 had his hands on hips. "Thank you for the supervision. You can be dismissed."

With a nod, 1030 began to walk away from his direction.

His foot was taking it's time from a long stride. He leaned in. His whisper struck him in cold confusion. He stood there dazed and in between curiosity and bewilderment of what he just told him.

"I'll catch ya later."

His mouth gaps like a fish out of water before he pulls himself together. 1030 was gone and he would have find out what he meant by _that._

But now, his team needed him.

He stares at the group waiting for him to speak. The air is tense and shame is hung on their silence.

1100 is no dictator. But he's glad they know where they stand.

"Alright," He sighed, "What happened?"

No one moves. The older kids turn to the youngest draped in towels. 2626 and 4989 burn holes into the ground. No one moves to even eye him.

"I have said this before, I will not allow this kind behavior among you all. Bring a team means you work with one another, not against each other. And must you laugh and train together,"

"You must also take punishments together."

Though his eyes are trained on only the duo of the spotlight, 2048 flinches as 1146 nervously looks away. It's only 2001 that stays still like a proper solider. But he knows that besides obedience he instilled fear into them.

Can't have white blood cells to act out of line.

He crossed his arms. "Well?"

4989 slowly lifts his head. "It's my fault...I'm sorry."

He wants to smile. 1100 already feels proud that 4989 was ready to explain himself on the spot, but he can't be happy yet….

But 2626 next to him looks a bit shaken. He wonders what happen….

With his head hung low in shame, 4989 continues, "….I wanted to prank 2626….But I didn't mean to hurt him!"

2626 slowly lifts up his head after 4989 raised his voice. The others continues to stay still.

"I understand, 4989. But you went too far. I wish to know why."

"….I..I just wanted to-"

"Get me back after I tripped him."

2626's strangely calm voice reaches him and 4989 turns to him with his eyes too wide and his jaw too loose. He raises an eyebrow. It was so sudden for him to say that. The others tilts their heads in confusion. Only 2001 narrows his eyes as 2048 rolls them. 1146 remains stoic as usual.

"You tripped him, 2626?"

He nods. "Yep. It's because 4989 was annoying me."

4989 literally almost screams.

1100 almost wants to scream himself. He doesn't know where this is going but 2626 had a small endearing smile. There was no shame in his words. It's almost if….

2001 sighs. 2048 shakes his head while 4989 is still looking at 2626 with way too many surprised expressions. He keeps jumping and mumbling things he can't hear to 2626 until he places his hand on his mouth. 4989 's eyes are wide.

"See, mentor, he can't stop." 2626 smiles.

He strangely stares at the two of them. 4989 was like a shocked deer in headlights and 2626 was too calm.

Not good.

"Well then…Seems like you have to apologize too, then."

And he did just that. 2626 nods at 4989, and he, in all of his excitement that lives in with him, nods quickly. They both share big mischievous grins. 2001 and 2048 look bored but are relived that it's over.

He feels the corner of his mouth curve.

He'll let em' have it for now.

"Now, for punishment…"

Ah, those shocked faces is something he'll never get tired of.

* * *

"You made them run laps around the entire school and still have them eat bacteria? You psycho!" 1030 laughs as he slaps the man on the shoulder.

1100 remains passive, but he lets his lips slip into small smile. "A lesson without pain is meaningless my friend."

Both men were passing by and killing time after roaming on a stroll around the Bone Marrow. It was almost the end of the day, 1030 had asked him to hang out. After handing out punishment to the boys, he let them rest on the ground, soon losing consciousness after tiring themselves. They slept soundlessly in his arms as he carried them to their rooms. Something 1030 kept teasing him as a big softie in the end.

"So….did they tell the truth?"

"Not entirely. By the account of your end I can assume it had something to do with 2626's appearance. However…I believe things turned out okay in the end."

4989 was a wild card. Happy as he was in most cases, his imaginary mind was a risky tool. And sometimes that would make the perfect ally. Imaginative and strong. But such risk is also the perfect setback for disaster. But the boy has a good heart. He's glad 4989 had made his way into the other four. Especially 2626.

...But not as a partner in crime of mischief like he's imagined.

1030 nudged him. "A handful?"

"An understatement of the hour."

They both share a chuckle. The joyful melody brings him a memory when they were younger, laughing in their training as they shared their ups and downs from their journey. He appreciated the fact that his partner was still around to go through with the trials of raising white blood cells. Of course, assuming they were easy to handle just by looking at the macrophage's work with the young cells was preposterous to even think about now. He feels very concerned for some of the macrophage's roles. How on earth did they cope with the naughty and disobedient children?

They carried on about the past before 1100 looks up to the sky.

"What did you mean back there?"

1030 doesn't immediately respond, he takes a look at the sky with him and inhales.

"This body is malfunctioning at it's very beginning. I'm not sure what's going on." 1030 keeps staring at sky like there's a hidden message waiting to be appear.

He's puzzled, "What does that have to do with keeping an eye out for U-1146?"

His friend doesn't flinch or turn his way. But his head tilts low to piece his words his words together. His eyes are unreadable.

"Just keep them close to you at all times."

"I am." He pauses, eye narrowing at his partner seeming quiet and hidden. Something he has never been. His strange body language was setting an impending alarm that he could not push away. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

His usually joyous and layed-back friend stared at him with the lines on his mouth acting grim.

"The entirety of the second team has gone missing….and may as well be presumably gone."

* * *

Rant note: I had this done last year and it was sadly forgotten.

But no more.

 _Thank the heavens for season 2!_ I may or may have not needed that extra drive. I am hella excited for this show coming back.


End file.
